


Feels Like it Should be Weird

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Javier talk about their relationship while laying in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like it Should be Weird

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short little thing that came out of my head while I was in the shower.

“So, Jenny and Kelsey are going on a romantic weekend to the Finger Lakes for a wine-tasting thing,” Kevin said, his head resting on Javi’s bare chest as his boyfriend ran fingers through his hair. ”Which means you and I will have three whole days of just the two of us.”

“Should this feel weird?” Javier asked.

“What?’ Kevin replied.

“You’re telling me about how your wife and her girlfriend are going away for the weekend, so you and I will be in the clear to shack up with no girls around. It feels like it should be weird.”

“Hey, just because Jenny and I aren’t comfortable telling our Irish Catholic families that we’re a couple of polyamorous pansexuals in an open marriage doesn’t mean we think there’s anything wrong with our lives. It just means we don’t want to deal with the inevitable headache that would arise if our parents knew.”

“I know,” Javi said, “And I like our lives. I like being your boyfriend, and I like being Jenny’s boyfriend, and I like when we have threesomes with Jenny, and even that time the four of us all got together. Hey, I even like it when we just hang out and don’t have sex.”

“Then what’s bugging you?” Kevin asked, turning slightly to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Laney,” Javier admitted. It wasn’t common knowledge, but he and Laney had split up because Laney didn’t like the idea of sharing her boyfriend with his boyfriend, his other girlfriend, and his girlfriend’s girlfriend.

“Not everyone’s comfortable with being poly, Javi, you know that,” Kevin said, kissing Javi on the cheek.

“I know,” Javi said. ”And when Laney told me to choose between you three and her, I chose you three and I don’t regret it. I just wish I hadn’t had to choose.”

“You still love her, huh?”

“Yeah,” Javier sighed. ”I probably always will. She’s the one that got away.”

Kevin sat up to straddle Javier’s stomach, and look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Maybe it’s weird,” Kevin said, “But I like our life. We get to share so much love, and I know that I’m a better person for loving you, and for loving Jenny, and for everyone else I love.”

Javier leaned up to kiss Kevin, and Kevin kissed him back.

“Love you, Dude,” Javier whispered. ”Maybe it should be weird, but it’s not.”

*!*


End file.
